From the patent application CN203360893U, a steam ironing apparatus is known, comprising a steam-generating base comprising a pole equipped with a coat hanger at its upper extremity, the coat hanger being mounted with the ability to rotate around the longitudinal axis of the pole and comprising a locking device making it possible to immobilize the coat hanger in different predetermined angular positions.
Such an ironing apparatus equipped with a rotating coat hanger has the advantage of making the garment smoothing operation more ergonomic by permitting the user to turn the garment around the pole and then immobilize it in various angular positions.
However, the coat hanger locking device disclosed in this document has the disadvantage of permitting the coat hanger to be immobilized in only a limited number of predetermined positions. In addition, the locking device disclosed in this document has the disadvantage of not adequately preventing the rotation of the coat hanger when the spring used in the locking device is not very rigid, and of being difficult to assemble when the spring used is rigid enough to immobilize the coat hanger properly. Finally, the locking device described in this document makes use of a spring-mounted ratchet system which has the disadvantage of being relatively noisy when the user manually changes the position of the coat hanger.